Praelior
Praelior is a gem-controlled planet and home to Esperanza Diamond and her followers. It has 1 satellite. Description Praelior revolves around a faraway star and is about 1.5x the size of the Earth. The planet has no atmosphere, so the sky appears to be the cosmos alone. The planet is purple and rocky, with badlands, canyons, plateaus, and mesas. Most of these land formations are used for Kindergartens. The Capital City The capital city of Praelior has no name, and is simply known as the capital of the planet. It's home to the Grand Tower, which is an enormous tower with floors acting as dining rooms, restaurants, auditoriums, guestrooms, armory storage, etc. At the top of the tower is the throne room of Esperanza. The city itself is huge and bustling, with small ships the size of subway cars being used as transportation around the city. The city itself never sleeps, being home to various different types of places, such as arenas, theatres, restaurants, etc, homes, etc. Bellum Bellum is a city not too far away from the capital. It is home to the Sapphire Spire, which is often visited by Sapphires, like the name suggests. There are resorts strictly for nobles, philosophers, and other high-ranking gems. It's known for its use of pools and its population of elites. The Delta Kindergarten The Delta Kindergarten is the main Kindergarten on Praelior out of many. It is carved inside a canyon and is used to produce various types of gems. Government The planet is solely controlled by Esperanza Diamond, who controls all things that concern the planet, such as the military, the economy, the wants of the nobility, and colonization. Previously, the planet was ruled by three diamonds, the other two being Crimson and Moon Blue, but during wartimes, Crimson has been shattered and Moon Blue has defected from Praelior altogether. There are, however, roles filled out in Praelior's government set up by Esperanza and the other two diamonds before the war began. Kyanite, Pyrope, and Citrine are the three highest ranking officials succeeded only by Esperanza herself. They help establish healthy relationships between other Gem colonies, as well as help maintain the planet as a whole. The Secretary of Treason, Shattuckite, was recently added to government, ranking under the three officials named before and Esperanza. She deals with rebellions and treasonous acts, as well as how to punish the gems who commit these crimes. Constable Purple Star Sapphire is on the same rank as Shattuckite, acting as the head of the official police force, as well as simply enforcing Esperanza's authority. Satellites Praelior's satellite, or moon, revolves at a fair distance from the planet. There is only one of them. Florlillena Known as "the Garden Moon", Florlillena acts as a tourist attraction due to its beautiful landscapes and flowery. Assigned to oversee this moon is Charoite, who resides at his own mansion. There is no formal capital on this moon. The moon is known for its clever use of river Kindergartens, and its production on mostly Lapis Lazulis.